Experiment 7382
by 92bella58
Summary: The Volturi have been trying to create a Super Vampire for centuries and finally they have succeeded. I am 7382. This is my escape with only 50 days left of my life until I become the Super Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** \- The Volturi have been trying to create a Super Vampire for centuries and finally they have succeeded. I am 7382. This is my escape with only 50 days left of my life until I become the Super Vampire.

 **Disclaimer** \- Sadly I don't own Twilight, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.

 **Chapter 1- The Beginning**

 **BELLA POV:**

I have been planning to escape ever since I met Aro in that alleyway. If only I had listened to my mother and stayed at home then I wouldn't be in this mess. Last night I was given an injection that would turn me into a Super Vampire. They only have one injection and I'm the living proof that this actually might work. No one knows what is going to happen except that it will last 50 days. Each day I will get something new- like mind-reading, a physical shield, a mental shield. I will be stronger and faster than any vampire. I won't have blood lust.

It's about 3 in the morning; surprisingly I have managed to sneak down to the basement- where they keep all their precious cars- without being caught. I need a car to get far away from here but where will I go? Then I saw Aro's 2015 Aston Martin Vanquish Carbon Black out of the corner of my eye. This will do perfectly.

Suddenly I had a vision. In the vision there was a sign saying Welcome to Forks.

"Well, I guess I'm going to Forks then." I whispered quietly to myself.

I glanced around myself quickly before getting into the Aston Martin. The car purred to life and I speeded my way to Forks.

 **5 days later**

Two days ago I arrived at Forks. That day I bought a house and got myself administered to Forks High. In Volterra they just called me 7382 so I got my name changed to Bella Swan.

My first day in Forks High is tomorrow but this afternoon I have an interview with Esme Cullen who is the owner of The Dolphin- the only pub in Forks. I have got 10 minutes to get ready and I have no idea what to wear. I sat on my bed in my bedroom looking down at my right wrist, there were the numbers 7382 and below that was the Volturi crest. My left wrist had the days counting down from 50; it said 45. I sighed because I knew that there was no way out of this. I just have to get on with life- or whatever this is- and hope for the best that this works. Walking over to my wardrobe I thought about what to wear. Rummaging through the few clothes I actually own, I found the perfect outfit. It was a black skater dress with purple flowers and it came just above the knee. I put on a long sleeved lilac cardigan. To complete the outfit, I put on a pair of low,purple high heels. For my makeup I put on some mascara, indigo eyeshadow and a subtle shade of pink lipgloss.

Once I was ready, I went downstairs, with butterflies in my stomach, locked up and jumped in my Aston Martin. I love driving fast and soon enough I was right outside The Dolphin. I parked next to a silver Volvo and got out trying to calm myself on the way to the door. Inside it was amazing. Magical even. There was piano in the corner with a microphone. Fairy lights were wrapped around the bar. On the tables were scented candles circling a stained-glass vase with red and white roses.

I threw out my shield and sensed that there were two vampires here- one in the kitchen and the other sitting quietly by the piano that I barely noticed him. Without knowing what I was doing I had begun walking over to him.

 **EDWARD POV:**

I had come with Esme to The Dolphin because she had an interview and she has never done one before so she had know idea what she was doing. To be honest neither did I.

I was thinking about what to play for Esme to calm her down before the interview when the most beautiful person I have ever seen walked in. I felt like I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Before I knew it I had stood up from the piano and was walking towards her.

"Hello, I'm Edward." I introduced myself with my hand extended. She took it and as soon as we touched a bolt of electricity ran through us both. That was when I noticed that her heart was so slow, slower than any normal human's. Then I tried reading her mind but I couldn't which I found so frustrating. I also noticed that she had the Volturi crest on her wrist with the numbers 7382 above it. What do those numbers mean and why does she have the Volturi crest on her wrist?

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm here for the interview. Do you know where I can find Esme Cullen?" Her voice was music to my ears. I couldn't imagine a more sweet sound.

"Don't worry Esme will be here soon." As soon as those words were out of my mouth Esme joined us.

"Hello, I'm Esme and I own The Dolphin. This is my son Edward who you have already met."

"Hi, I'm Bella." I could listen to her all day and never get bored.

 _I love her already._ Esme thought. I smiled at her antics.

"Do you play any instruments?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I do. I can play the piano and guitar." Bella replied.

"Do you mind playing for us?" I asked.

"No, I don't mind." Bella made her way to the piano and tripped. It was instinct that made me do what I did next. I wrapped my arms around her waist before she hit the floor hand helped her up.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly, looking down at the floor, when she blushed a bright red. Bella turned around and sat down at the piano, this time without falling over.

Bella placed her hands on the keys and started to play The Flight of the Bumblebee. It was outstanding from start to finish and when she was done Esme and I started clapping. Bella blushed a second time.

"That was absolutely amazing. Do you sing and if you do could you sing for us?" Esme asked.

"What song would you like me to sing for you?" Bella asked.

"Anything you like, dear."Esme said.

"Ok."Bella whispered as she appeared to be deep in thought.

I wish I could know what she was thinking. I haven't come across someone that I couldn't read their mind.

 **BELLA POV:**

What to sing? Oh, I know, I'll sing Fight Song. I stood up and walked over to the microphone.

"Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But can make an explosion

"And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

"This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

"Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)

And it's been two years

I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

Still believe

Yeah, I still believe

"And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

"This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power'd turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

"A lot of fight left in me

"Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

"This is my fight song (Hey!)

Take back my life song (Hey!)

Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)

My power's turned on

Stating right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

"No I've still got a lot of fight left in me"

I stepped down from the platform as the clapped for me. When I met them at the table we were sitting at I blushed.

"That was fantastic." Esme complimented me; my blush deepened.

"I loved it." Edward said as I looked up at him. He smiled his crooked smile and I was just about able to smile back at him.

"Thanks." I managed to stutter out because Edward left me breathless with that crooked smile of his.

"Bella, you've got the job. You are perfect for it. Do you know when you can start working?" Esme asked me.

"Oh my God," I was speechless, "Thank you so much. I can start working tomorrow."

"Ok, good. I'll see you tomorrow." Esme said.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." I said as I got up and went to the door.

I was by my car when I realized that Edward had been following me. I turned around to be face to face with Edward.

"Hello." I was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"Hi, will you be going to Forks High tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I replied looking at the floor.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered so quietly that I swear I wasn't meant to hear it. He raised his hand and brought it to my chin. Then, Edward lifted my chin up so that I was gazing into his eyes and him gazing into mine. He bent his head so his lips were just about touching mine. Edward gave me a soft, but gentle kiss. Before I was ready for it to be over, Edward had stepped back and was already asking me a question.

"Well, do you want a ride for school tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Um, okay," I replied, still trying to recover from before, "See you tomorrow."

I got into my car with Edward looking at me confused.

"That's your car?" Edward asked me.

"Yes" I said as I drove away, leaving Edward staring after me in disbelief.

 **I hope you like it. 20 reviews please before the next chapter. If you have any questions just PM me or ask me in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed. So here it is.**

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Twilight, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.

 **Chapter 2- School**

 **EDWARD'S POV:**

I stared after Bella as she drove off in her Aston Martin. Now that I'm not around her I can think clearly.

I drove Esme home and walked into Carlisle's study. On the drive home all I could think about was that tattoo on Bella's arm. Once I reached the study door, I knocked.

"Come in." Carlisle's voice answered from behind the door.

"Esme and I did the interview with a girl called Bella. She is going to start work tomorrow. But there is something bothering me about her and I was wondering if you could help me with

it." I asked as I walked in.

"What is it? I'm sure I can help." Carlisle said.

I got a piece of paper and a pencil and started drawing the crest from Bella's wrist. Once I was finished I showed it to Carlisle.

"Does this seem familiar to you?" I asked Carlisle.

"That's the Volturi crest." Carlisle said.

"Exactly what I thought. Thanks." I said as I left the room.

I got back into my Volvo and drove back to the pub. I then followed Bella's scent. I couldn't be away from her any longer. I needed to be by her side again. Bella's scent led me to a detached house with a porch. One of the windows were open so I decided to climb through it. Luckily the window belonged to Bella's bedroom. She was asleep so I quietly sat down opposite her bed. I found that looking at Bella sleeping was so fascinating. Before I knew it, it was already midnight and I had gently made my way to her bed and was now sitting beside her. Bella's left hand was now resting on my chest so I could see the tattoo. I was just looking at her wrist when, I swear, 45 changed to 44. I blinked a couple of times, although I didn't need to, and just stared at her wrist.

Then something amazing happened. Bella started to stir so I decided to go back through the window.

"Edward." Bella said.

I turned to her to make sure I didn't wake her. I didn't. Then it happened again.

"Edward." Bella said.

It felt like my dead heart had started beating again. I loved to hear Bella say my name in her sleep.

I stayed with Bella all night but when it began to get lighter I knew I had to leave her. I would see her at school I told myself. I climbed back out of the window and jumped to the ground. I got into my car and drove back home.

Once I was inside, Esme rushed towards me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Where have you been?" Esme asked me worryingly.

"Bella's," Alice said bouncing down the stairs with Jasper behind her, "Don't worry, Edward, me and Bella are going to be best friends. I can't wait to meet her at school. Oh, Edward, I picked out an outfit for you to pick up Bella in."

"Alice…" I began.

"No Edward, you have to look amazing." Alice said.

I went to my bedroom and changed. Then I went back downstairs to my piano. I played Esme's favourite and afterwards I started on a new piece. When I was finished I decided that I would call it Bella. Everyone clapped from behind me.

"That was beautiful, did you just right that?" Esme asked me.

"Thanks Esme, I did and it's going to be for Bella." I replied.

Suddenly, Alice squealed with joy, "You're going to have all of your lessons with Bella and I will be in a few!"

"Okay, Alice. Time to go to school." I said as I smiled my first genuine smile in years.

I got into my Volvo and everyone else got into Rosalie's BMW. I drove to Bella's house and got out to knock on the door. I could hear her running down the stairs to get to the door.

"Hello." I greeted Bella as she closed the door.

"Hello." she said as she followed me to the car. I opened the door for her, "Thanks." Bella got in and I went to my side and drove to school.

It was pretty much quiet all the way except from Debussy playing in the background. We got to school and Bella got her timetable and map from reception.

The lessons has gone by quickly and in Trig I asked Bella if she would like to sit with me at lunch and she said yes. We were now sitting at opposite ends of the table.

"Do you know what songs you want to sing?" I asked her, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Yes, actually. I'm going to sing Take me to Church, Heartbeat Song, Stitches and Grenade. But I do need someone to play the piano for me." Bella replied.

"I could play the piano for you." I said, desperately wanting to.

"That would be great. Would you call this a date?" Bella asked.

"If you want it to be, then yes." I replied.

"Okay." Bella said.

"Bella, what's that tattoo on your wrist for?" I asked her.

"Oh, that," she said, looking down at her wrist, "Some friends back home dared me to get a tattoo and they picked it out."

 **BELLA'S POV:**

I didn't know what to tell him so I just told Edward the first thing that came to mind. School was finished and I was at The Dolphin getting ready to perform.

"It's time." Edward said.

We walked out together. Edward went to his piano and I went to my microphone.

"This is Take me to Church by Hozier.

"My lover's got humour

She's the giggle at a funeral

Knows everybody's disapproval

I should've worshipped her sooner

"If the heavens ever did speak

She's the last true mouthpiece

Every Sunday's getting more bleak

A fresh poison each week

" "We were born sick," you heard them say it

"My church offers no absolutes

She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."

The only heaven I'll be sent to

Is when I'm alone with you

"I was born sick

But I love it

Command me to be well

Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen.

"Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

Offer me that deathless death

Good God, let me give you my life

"Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

Offer me that deathless death

Good God, let me give you my life

"If I'm a pagan of the good times

My lover's the sunlight

To keep the Goddess on my side

She demands a sacrifice

"Drain the whole sea

Get something shiny

Something meaty for the main course

That's a fine-looking high horse

What you got in the stable?

We've a lot of starving faithful

"That looks tasty

That looks plenty

This is hungry work

"Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife

Offer me my deathless death

Good God, let me give you my life

"Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen you knife

Offer me my deathless death

Good God, let me give you my life

"No Masters or Kings

When the Ritual begins

There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

"In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene

Only then I am human

Only then I am clean

Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen.

"Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

Offer me that deathless death

Good God, let me give you my life

"Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

Offer me that deathless death

Good God, let me give you my life"

Everyone clapped and it feels so amazing to be up here.

"Now I'm going to sing Heartbeat Song by Kelly Clarkson.

"This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long

Oh up, up all night long

"You, where the hell did you come from?

You're a different, different kind of fun

And I'm so used to feeling numb

Now, I've got pins and needles on my tongue

Anticipating what's to come

Like a finger on a loaded gun

"I can feel it rising

Temperature inside me

Haven't felt it for a lifetime

"This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long

Oh up, up all night long

This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Turned it on

But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long

Oh up, up all night long (all night long)

"I, I wasn't even gonna go out

But I never would have had a doubt

If I'd have known where I'd be now

"Your hands on my hips

And my kiss on you lips

Oh, I could do this for a lifetime

"This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long

Oh, up, up all night long

This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Turned it on

But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long

Oh up, up all night long

"Until tonight I only dreamed about you

I can't believe I ever breathed without you

Baby, you make me feel alive and brand new

Bring it one more time, one more time

"This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long

Oh, up, up all night long

This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Turned it on

But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long

Oh, up, all night long

"This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long

Oh, up, up all night long

This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it

Turned it on

But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long

Oh, up, up all night long"

Only when I was finished I realized that the song was about Edward. Everyone was clapping and Edward's family started to arrive.

"Next is Stitches by Shawn Mendes.

"I thought that I'd been hurt before

But no one's ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

"Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

"You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself

Aching, begging for you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

"Just like a moth drawn to a flame

Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain

Your bitter heart cold to the touch

Now I'm gonna reap what I sow

I'm left seeing red on my own

"Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

"You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

"Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up dead

"Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up dead

"Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up dead

"Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head

"You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling onto my knees)

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

"(And now that)

I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

(And now that)

I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches"

Everyone clapped again, including all of the Cullens.

"Now Grenade by Bruno Mars.

"Easy come, easy go

That's just how you live, oh

Take, take, take it all

But you never give

Should've known you was trouble

From the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open

Why were they open?

"Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your live is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is…

"I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh, I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

"No, no, no, no

"Black, black,black and blue

Beat me 'til I'm numb

Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from

Bad woman, mad woman

That's just what you are

Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

"Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, yes you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is…

"I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh, I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

"If my body was on fire

Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames

You said you loved me, you're a liar

'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

"But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah,yeah)

You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh, I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

"No, you won't do the same

You wouldn't do the same

Oh, you'd never do the same

Oh, no no no, oh"

I was sad that my performance was over, but so happy that everyone seemed to like it. But most of all, Edward seemed to like it as well and that mattered to me the most. Edward and I walked over to is family to meet them.

"This is Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett," Edward said as he introduced me to his family, pointing out each individual as he said their name, "Everyone, this is Bella."

Alice bounced over to me and gave me a big hug, "It's nice to meet you, Bella. Maybe some time we could all go shopping."

"That would be wonderful, I love to shop." I said.

"Me, too."Alice squealed.

"Would this weekend be alright?" I asked.

"It would be perfect!" Alice squealed again.

Edward and I then went outside, leaving the rest of the Cullens inside. The night sky was a deep, navy blue with not a cloud in the sky. I just stared at the sky for awhile then turned to Edward to find that he had been watching me the whole time. But not creepy at all, I actually found it quite cute. He leaned in to put a kiss on my forehead.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." I replied.

We kissed again and it reminded me of last night and how this is just so perfect.

 **Thanks again to all who reviewed. I'm sorry it took awhile to get this down and I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
